Baby Avengers
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: Qu'est-ce que vous feriez, en bon fan des Avengers, si vous les trouviez dans votre cuisine un beau matin ? taille bébé, en plus... Attendez, comment ça LOKI EST LIVRE AVEC ? Bon, bah on n'a plus qu'à jouer aux baby-sitters. 29e drabble en ligne, soyez indulgents, j'essaie de faire dans l'humour... COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Deuxième publication sur le fandom Avengers. Je me suis inspirée cette fois d'images trouvées sur Internet, très mignonnes ^^ Les BABY AVENGERS ! Eh oui, dans cette fic un peu délire, j'imagine la réaction d'une fan (en l'occurrence, moi) qui trouve des Avengers miniatures dans son salon un matin. Ne me lynchez pas trop surtout c : Ce seront des textes courts, pas plus de 400 mots. Le nombre de drabbles ? je n'en sais rien. L'inspiration (et l'accueil de la fic par vous, chers lecteurs) me le dira…**

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel sauf, bien sûr, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas ^^**

**Enjoy !**

_**Comment se faire pourrir son dimanche matin, pour les nuls.**_

Je bâillais en me levant, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Alice (qui, la connaissant, dormirait sans doute encore une heure ou deux pout avoir son quota de dix heures de sommeil par nuit), je l'enjambais avant d'enfiler des chaussons et une veste par-dessus mon petit pyjama d'été. Je descendis les escaliers avec lenteur, vraiment pas réveillée. Lorsque mon amie dormait à la maison, on avait l'habitude de parler jusqu'à deux heures du matin (après, elle était trop crevée pour dire quelque chose de compréhensible). D'où : _need some orange juice_ !

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, j'ouvris donc la porte de la cuisine… ouvris la porte de la cuisine… ouvris la porte…

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?

Devant moi s'étalait une tripotée de gamins vêtus d'habits trop grands pour eux et affalés un peu partout dans la pièce. Ils ronflaient tous avec l'exaltation dû à leur âge je ne leur donnais pas plus de 4 ans. En tout cas, dès lors qu'un des garçons entrouvrit les paupières, je sus que mon dimanche matin venait d'être foutu en l'air.

**Reviews ? contre un bisou de votre mini-Avenger préféré ^^ [ou de Loki, hein, ne faisons pas d'injustice].**

**Tchuuuuuus !**


	2. Au secours, les gamins sont enragés !

**Et voilà la suite ^^ pas vraiment plus longue, mais je promets que ça va se rallonger un peu plus après.**

_**Au secours, les gamins sont enragés !**_

Sept gamins : six garçons et une fille. Tous très mignons, à la limite des chérubins même si le plus petit était… bleu ? j'avais du mal à voir avec ses habits trop grands. Néanmoins les voir ouvrir les yeux les uns après les autres en demandant ce qui se passait (comprenez : crise de larmes intensive avec le refrain habituel "OÙ EST MA MAMAAAAAN ?") était assez flippant. Surtout lorsque l'un d'eux, celui qui reniflait de plus en plus fort, se mit à grogner, grandit d'un seul coup et se colora de vert.

- Uh ? fut ma première réaction.

- GRRRR !

- AAAAAH !

Le garnement faisant à présent la taille d'une enfant de 10 ans se jeta alors sauvagement sur moi… ou du moins tenta, puisqu'il se fit attraper au col et soulever du sol. Je jetais un regard plus qu'admiratif vers mon colosse de frère, soit 1m95 de muscles peu coopératifs avec les gamins mal élevés.

- … c'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Arthur d'une voix pâteuse.

**Review ? contre un gros câlin d'Hulk en mode nounours ^^**

**Tchuuuuus !**


	3. Les Avengers ? et attendez, LOKI !

**Ça me paraît vraiment trop court. Je publie donc deux drabbles dans la même journée ^^ ça pourra pas faire de mal, vu qu'ils sont écrits d'avance (pour la plupart).**

Les enfants s'étaient à peu près calmés au bout de cinq minutes de désespoir collectif et étaient maintenant assis en tailleur par terre, reniflant à tout bout de champ. La petite fille avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés entourant un visage doux en accord avec son corps fin de danseuse. Le reste… et bien, on comptait deux gamins blonds : un surexcité qui faisait son fier en ignorant mon regard compatissant (sale mioche) et un qui, au contraire, était toujours effondré, jetant des coups d'œil affolés partout autour de lui. Il y avait aussi une sorte de… schtroumpf ? taille 3 ans, tout mignon et fragile, ses yeux émeraude remplis de larmes. Un autre enfant aux cheveux châtain, sans doute le plus calme de tous, était seul dans un coin et semblait ailleurs. Celui qui avait repris ses esprits le plus rapidement était sans conteste le petit gars brun qui assommait déjà mon frère de questions sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et qui nous étions. Quant au dernier… il avait repris forme humaine et tenté de s'isoler, tout tremblant. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Maintenant, il trouvait mes genoux très confortables et s'était pelotonné tout contre moi. Je l'entendais limite ronronner.

Faisons donc l'appel : Natasha « la Veuve Noire », Thor Odinson « Dieu du Tonnerre », Steve Rogers « Captain America », Loki Laufeyson « Dieu des Mensonges », Clint Barton « Œil de Faucon », Anthony Stark « Iron Man » et Bruce Banner « Hulk ». Tous les Avengers PLUS le super-vilain Loki en prime, avec un joli nœud autour pour emballer (presque).

- Je crois que je vais aller me pendre, soupirais-je.

**Review ? contre une photo de Loki en mode « bébé apeuré ».**

**Tchuuuuus ! (pour de bon, cette fois-ci)**


	4. Le réveil de la bête, ou fangirl

**Quatrième drabble ^^ j'en connais une qui va se reconnaître rapidement… J'en posterais un autre dans la journée. Qui a parlé de mes révisions de BAC ? /SBAAAAAAAF/**

- KYAAA ! Ils sont trop mignons !

Voici, en abrégé, les paroles sans queue ni tête qu'Alice déblatérait depuis cinq minutes, passant d'un enfant à l'autre avec une tête de tout petit ayant eu Noël en avance. S'arrêtant devant Loki, des étoiles dans les yeux, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à le prendre dans ses bras.

- KAWAIIIIII ! cria-t-elle avec entrain.

Le regard affolé du gosse ne semblait pas traduire exactement la même chose. Dès lors qu'il se mit à pleurer, diffusant du gel autour de lui, elle s'écarta comme si elle avait été brûlée.

- Wahou, il a gardé sa magie ?

Puis, remarquant ses sanglots, elle grimaça. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants (ne parlons même pas de mon frère, pas fichu d'en supporter les doléances pendant plus de deux minutes), je pris sur moi et allait consoler le super-vilain. Pendant qu'elle (la traîtresse) commençait à s'extasier devant Œil de Faucon. Moi je dis, y'a quand même de l'injustice.

**Eh ouais, y'en a qu'ont de la chance. Review ?**

**Tchuuuuuuus !**


	5. L'argent est le nerf de la guerre

**Et voilà un deuxième drabble ^^**

**fangirl : hello ^^ I'm glad to see someone reading my fiction whose not French :) but, sorry, I think my english is not good enough for translate my drabbles :/ but I let you read this sequel, now ^^**

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?

Ah, voilà autre chose que j'ai hérité de ma mère, semble-t-il. Mini-Loki, remis de ses émotions, recommença de suite à pleurer dans les bras d'Alice, vite rejoint par mini-Natasha. Quant au petit Steve, il vint se blottit contre moi en hurlant, suivi de près par Bruce. Mini-Thor vint se planquer derrière ma chaise. Tony et Clint, pour leur part, durent enfoncer leurs ongles _très _profondément dans la jambe de mon frère si on s'en tient au cri étouffé qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Maman, tu vois pas que tu leur fais peur ? grogna-t-il en tentant de dégager les serres des enfants de ses mollets.

Penaude, elle s'assit sur une chaise, l'air soudain très fatiguée.

- J'espère au moins qu'ils ne sont pas hors mariage…

Avalant ma salive, je manquais de m'étouffer avec.

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Voilà l'entrée en scène d'une adulte responsable ( ?) qui va essayer de gérer la situation du mieux qu'elle peut. Je suis un peu déçue de voir le nombre de personne (plus de 260 sur mes 4 chapitres !) par rapport au nombre de reviews… mais bon, je dis ça, je dis rien u_u *le sous-entendu bidon* /SBAF/**

**Review ?**

**Tchuuuuus !**


	6. Devenir babysitters attitrés ou pas ?

**Hello les gens ^^ merci d'avoir laissé des reviews ou de s'être mis en story alert (ou mieux, favorite story :P), ça me va droit au cœur :D je vous laisse donc avec un p'tit drabble décisif sur la suite des aventures de nos Baby Avengers préférés !**

- Donc, pour résumer…

La situation s'était de nouveau apaisée, laissant Steve somnoler sur mes genoux ou Tony tirer sur les cheveux d'Alice, qui ne pouvait protester trop fort avec Loki endormi dans ses bras. Oui, le p'tit chou avait besoin de sommeil. Non, je n'étais pas sur le point de péter les plombs. Juste un peu.

- On a là les deux frères l'Oréal Paris, le type qui se balade en justaucorps, une femme fatale dans tous les sens du terme, Robin des Bois, le génie playboy milliardaire philanthrope et une mascotte de maïs.

C'est ce qu'on appelle une version revue et corrigée des Avengers par mon frère aîné. Charmant.

- On ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi ils sont là mais je nous vois mal appeler la police pour signaler ça. Ils seraient directement envoyés dans je ne sais quel laboratoire.

- Ce sont des bébés, souligna mon amie, toute attendrie devant son schtroumpf des glaces.

Je jetais un regard pensif sur les sept enfants. Puis, un soupir général se fit entendre.

- Bon, fit ma mère en se levant de sa chaise, comment on se répartit les petits monstres ?

**Eh oui, elle a fini par être convaincu par tous les détails qui clochaient : la peau bleue glacée de Loki, leurs fringues, leur arrivée ici sans effraction, etc.. Je posterai la suite dans la journée.**

**Review ? contre une interview en tête à tête avec le génie playboy milliardaire philanthrope (bébé ou pas :P)**

**Tchuuuuuuuuus !**


	7. Another !

**Et voilà la suite ! je précise que je répondrais à tous ceux qui m'enverront des reviews (même si je ne publierais pas la semaine prochaine…. Term S, que voulez-vous ? /SBAF/).**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Je savais que la société viking était très différente de la nôtre. Ma mère aussi. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de piquer sa crise lorsque Thor, tout juste débarqué, a hurlé lors du premier repas en fracassant son verre par terre :

- Un autre !

Il y a eu un moment de blanc. Puis, tout le monde est parti dans un fou rire sauf ma mère qui, bien sûr, a commencé à hurler parce qu'il avait envoyé des bouts de verre partout. Mon frère n'étant pas capable de s'occuper d'un gamin trente secondes sans s'énerver (et ne parlons même pas d'Alice), je lui mis Loki d'autorité sur les genoux.

- A toi de le faire manger, maintenant.

Il me regarda d'un air torve, pensant sans doute très fort « c'est à moi que tu parles ? ». Blasée, je me détournais de la dispute Tony/Natasha à propos de la main avec laquelle on tient la fourchette pour me tourner vers notre petit viking préféré. Les larmes aux yeux parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, il balbutia d'une voix faible :

- Tu vas pas me mettre dehors, hein ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! le détrompais-je aussitôt. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Bah, les enfants faibles, ils sont jetés dehors.

- Société viking, rappela mon frère.

Je retins mal un juron, le marmonnant entre mes dents. Puis, tout sourire (enfin, j'espérais que ça y ressemblait), je m'adressais de nouveau au mini Dieu du Tonnerre.

- Lorsque tu veux de l'eau, demande simplement à quelqu'un de te la donner. D'accord ? Tu dis « s'il te plaît, Ambre, peux-tu me donner l'eau ? ».

- D'accord.

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que je tentais de faire avaler des carottes à Clint (qui gardait obstinément la bouche fermée et tentais d'en passer discrètement à Loki qui, bizarrement, en raffolait), il y eut un nouveau bruit de verre brisé. Je sursautais avant de regarder Thor. Non, il allait quand même pas…

- S'il te plaît, Ambre, peux-tu me donner de l'eau ?

… Okay, d'accord, autant pour mon sens de l'éducation.

- Je me sens soudain _très_ fatiguée, soupirais-je en ignorant les éclats de rire d'Alice.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et voilà ! je publierais peut-être un dernier ce soir pour me faire pardonner de ma semaine de silence radio mais c'est pas sûr…. Je serais censée réviser ma philo ^^'**

**Envy974 : l'explication arrivera dans les tous derniers drabbles ^^ elle est un peu (beaucoup) tirée par les cheveux, je trouve… /SBAF/ mais bon, c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé pour l'instant.**

**Souhaitez-moi bon courage pour mon BAC ! review ? contre un repas à faire la becquée à Loki :P**

**Tchuuuuuus !**


	8. SOS SPA

**Dernier drabble de la journée… en guise de bonus parce que je publierais pas la semaine prochaine, épreuves du bac oblige T.T**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Bubulle ?

On avait un chat. Enfin, une. Très mignonne mais capable des pires conneries et acrobaties ratées parce qu'elle n'avait (la pauvre) que des bulles entre les deux oreilles. Seulement, maintenant je tendais à croire qu'on _avait eu _un chat. Et que cet idiot était tombé entre les griffes des enfants.

Soupirant, je descendais au rez-de-chaussée et jetais un coup d'œil dans la salle à DVD (appelée comme ça car elle n'a d'intérêt que sa télé et son canapé) : les enfants y allaient souvent car ils étaient friands de films (même si il devait toujours y avoir quelqu'un pour les surveiller, étant donné que Thor avait tendance à croire qu'il fallait frapper l'écran pour taper les méchants dans la télévision) avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

C'était l'horreur.

L'odeur du vernis à ongles répandu par terre me monta tout de suite au nez et je toussais un peu, surprise. Je jetais un regard désespéré à la pièce. Il y en avait _partout _! Enfin, partout sauf sur les ongles des enfants sinon, c'est pas drôle. Des produits pour cheveux avaient été renversés à la va vite, leurs pots vides trônaient fièrement sur la table. Quant aux petits monstres…

Assis en cercle avec des vêtements de poupée dans les mains, ils tentaient chacun leur tour d'habiller une Bubulle traumatisée et toute colorée, elle qui est normalement blanche tachée de noir… Je me pinçais l'arête du nez alors qu'ils se tournaient tous avec lenteur vers moi.

- Euh… Oups ? tenta Tony.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Aucun animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce drabble.**

…

**Bref u_u A la semaine prochaine (vendredi ?) :P Review ? contre une séance de ronrons pour une Bubulle traumatisée ^^**

**Tchuuuuuuuus !**


	9. Bataille de nourriture

**Me revoilà ! eh non, je ne suis pas morte x_x enfin, pas trop. Le bac est terminé, je crois ne pas m'être trop plantée donc ça va ^^ normalement, je l'ai du premier coup et c'est quand même le principal ) bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse avec un nouvel opus de Baby Avengers. Note : aucun enfant en bas âge n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce drabble…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

J'étais de bonne humeur, il faisait beau, il faisait chaud… on a mangé dehors.

J'aurais sans doute dû me méfier du tempérament excité de certains sales gosses… du genre, Thor ou Tony. Mais bon voilà, comme des idiots, on n'a pas pensé qu'il fallait placer les enfants pour ne pas avoir d'embrouilles (avec qui est en face de qui, notamment). D'où le fait que le mini-ingénieur a trouvé très drôle d'expérimenter un jeu que font tous les enfants, vous savez le lancer de petit pois… sauf qu'il a été assez doué pour l'envoyer pile dans la tête de Thor, qui a répliqué en balançant son verre d'eau. Après, ça a été la baston générale.

Mon frère a emmené Bruce plus loin pour l'empêcher de tout péter (Thor faisait déjà bien assez de dégâts, debout sur la table), Loki a accouru pour se réfugier dans les bras de la personne la plus proche (c'est-à-dire moi, comme par hasard…), la glaçant bien au passage vu qu'il diffusait sa magie et _donc_ le froid qui allait avec, Natasha est partie se laver les cheveux en pleurant après que de la sauce les ai allègrement mouillé aidée de Maman, Clint est parti se planquer (instinct de survie) derrière la chaise d'Alice, mini-Steve derrière la mienne le tout tandis que les deux idiots continuaient de se battre.

C'est là que ma meilleure amie, pas patiente de nature, a décidé de montrer sa face cachée (ou pas) : sa brutalattitude.

- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, CE BORDEL ?

Le tout en tirant les oreilles des sales gosses pour les arrêter, affichant un air hargneux. Je pris les autres par la main ou les poussait à l'intérieur.

- Je vous laisse, marmonnais-je en m'éclipsant discrètement.

Elle ne me prêta même pas attention à ma lâchattitude, se contentant de faire craquer ses poings sinistrement. Ce fut donc un mini-Thor et un mini-Tony très sales, tous couverts de nourriture, qui nous accueillirent en fin d'après-midi alors que nous rentrions d'une ballade.

- Tiens, tu ne les as même pas frappés ? je remarquais avec surprise.

- Ca peut paraître surprenant mais je ne frappe pas les enfants. Par contre, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique, je sais très bien leur faire faire le ménage ou la vaisselle à ma place.

Gloups.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et voilà ^^ ça, c'est la façon de réagir d'une de mes potes face à un gosse chiant . noooooon, elle n'est pas violente. Du tout.**

**Bref, je posterais la suite dans la journée, comme d'hab :)**

**Tchuuuuuuus !**


	10. L'inutilité notoire du fond de teint

**Naaaaaan, pas taper, pas taper, pas taper TT_TT je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais avant mais j'ai pas eu le temps ! Je mets donc quelques drabbles aujourd'hui ^^' bonne lecture !**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La porte d'entrée claqua. Assise par terre en tailleur, je m'arrêtais dans mon activité initiale (à savoir tresser les cheveux de Natasha) pour sourire à ma mère.

- Alors, Catherine, tu as trouvé ? demanda aussitôt Alice avec une excitation très perceptible dans sa voix.

Arthur sortit d'un sac en plastique un petit pot et me regarda avec un air sadique plaqué sur le visage.

- Attrape ! me lança-t-il en même temps que le fragile objet.

J'eus une chance inouïe de le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur le sol.

- Crétin ! et t'aurais fait quoi s'il s'était cassé ? le récriminais-je d'une voix haut perchée.

- Bah, tu l'as attrapé, non ?

Logique. Logique de merde, mais logique. Je soupirais et pris Loki des bras d'Alice avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Je l'assis sur les toilettes (après avoir refermé la cuvette, je vous rassure) et lui montrais le pot. Il l'observa pensivement, penchant la tête sur le côté en suçant son pouce.

- Tu vois, Loki, expliquais-je doucement, on appelle ça du fond de teint. Comme tu es tout bleu, il va falloir que je t'en mette pour que tu puisses sortir.

- C'est mal d'être bleu ? demanda le petit garçon avec une moue adorable, fronçant le nez.

- Mais naaaan ! le détrompa Arthur. Tu es différent mais on t'aime quand même. C'est juste que les gens sont bêtes et pas habitués à un adorable bout de chou comme toi.

J'entraperçus le sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire de ma mère dans le miroir. Oui, définitivement : le mini super vilain avait conquis très facilement le cœur de tout le monde. A trois ans et des poussières, c'était un adorable petit garçon qui ne demandait qu'à se faire câliner. Attendrie, je lui mis un peu de maquillage sur le nez et commençais à en étaler doucement.

- Ca va pas rester, hein ?

- Non, je te promets que ça partira avec un peu de produit à la fin de la journée. Mais pour l'instant, répétais-je, il va falloir t'en mettre pour que tu sortes.

- Pour que j'ai la peau comme Am' ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

Je m'apprêtais à reprendre du fond de teint sur mon doigt lorsque j'étouffais un cri. Lentement mais sûrement, la peau bleue de Loki était en train de devenir aussi beige et humaine que la mienne. Louchant furieusement, le petit garçon utilisait sa magie pour créer une pellicule couleur crème au-dessus de son teint normal en prenant exemple sur le maquillage.

- C'est bon ? demanda candidement le petit une fois qu'il eut fini.

La mâchoire décrochée (comme toutes les personnes dans la pièce, d'ailleurs), je fus incapable de lui répondre. Oh. My. God. Ce gamin était fantastique.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Review ? contre une séance de maquillage avec Loki )**

**Tchuuuuuuuus !**


	11. Soldes infernales

**Voilà un autre drabble )**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Les enfants ne mangeant pas tant que ça, la nourriture préparée par ma mère suffisait largement (elle en fait toujours pour un régiment). Par contre, il était grand temps de leur acheter des vêtements convenables, s'était-on dit. En plus, en pleine périodes des soldes, ce ne serait pas si cher avec les salaires combinés de ma mère et de mon frère. Nous voilà donc dans les rayons d'une grande surface, dispersés en petits groupes avec chacun deux ou trois petits monstres.

J'étais la plus calme et la plus habituée à gérer les garnements, y paraît. Je ne sais pas qui avait lancé cette rumeur (plus ou moins) fausse mais si je le croise, je vais la lui faire avaler par les trous de nez.

- Viens te battre ! lança mini-Thor à son adversaire.

Son regard farouche était néanmoins mis à mal par la boîte en carton qui lui tenait lieu d'arme. Tony, plus futé, attrapa une petite chaussure de sport. S'engagea alors un féroce combat que je stoppais d'une claque sur le haut des crânes des enfants.

- _On arrête ça !_

Ils grognèrent, s'excusèrent du bout des lèvres et choisirent ce qu'ils voulaient après encore 10 minutes de délibération. Je payais et, les prenant par la main, ressortis dans la galerie marchande. Nous avions fait les pantalons, les chaussettes et les chaussures. A présent, magasin de sous-vêtements.

- Je sens que ça va encore être ma fête…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Review ? contre une séance d'essayage avec Tony ou Thor ^o^**

**Tchuuuuuuuus !**


	12. Petit guide alimentaire

**Et un autre, avec un thème que j'ai emprunté à Asrial pour l'occasion ^^' donc, le principe que les Géants des Glaces bouffent tout & n'importe quoi ne vient pas de moi, hein…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Il arrive que des enfants aient des carences alimentaires qu'il faut combler grâce à des aliments adaptés. Seulement, quand c'est un _Géant des Glaces_ dont il faut s'occuper, il faut aussi s'attendre à des trucs bizarres.

- Am' ! m'appela Loki.

Je soupirais, refermais le placard et me tournais vers le petit garçon. Dans son état habituel, celui d'un schtroumpf aux yeux rouges couvert de tatouages tribaux, il mâchouillait consciencieusement (heureusement que sa salive est plus acide que la nôtre) une fourchette en métal pas de l'inox, hein, il est allergique.

- 'Ai 'core faim, gémis le petit.

Je lui tendis avec résignation ma plus belle brosse à cheveux, qu'il avait déjà commencé à attaquer le matin-même. Si c'était pour la bonne cause…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Review ? contre un tête à tête avec Loki *baaaaaave***

**Tchuuuuuuus !**


	13. Cauchemar

**Et voilà le dernier drabble de la journée ^^ un tout mignon que j'ai apprécié écrire (allez savoir pourquoi…). Bref, je vous laisse lire :P**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

15 heures à s'occuper d'enfants aussi infernaux que mignons, c'était épuisant. Aussi, une fois l'histoire racontée et la berceuse chantée, je m'empressais d'aller me coucher. Sans même parler, Alice et moi dormions en moins de 5 minutes, totalement crevées. On a cru (pauvres naïves) que nous aurions nos nuits tranquilles. Mais non.

5 enfants sur les 7 dormaient à l'étage qu'Alice, Arthur et moi nous partagions Natasha et Thor, occupant le premier avec ma mère. Or, tous sans exception étaient victimes de mauvais rêves. C'était pourquoi, toutes les nuits vers 3 heures du matin…

_Toc toc toc._

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et je vis une petite ombre se profiler sur le seuil.

- Am'… plaida une petite voix. J'ai fait un cauchemar…

Clint. Je soupirais et soulevais mes draps, encore dans les vapes. Sans un bruit, il referma la porte et se précipita dans mon lit. Se collant tout contre moi, il frissonnait et je l'enserrais bien vite entre mes bras. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa respiration s'apaisa, après de longues minutes à le calmer en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, qu'il s'endormit. Et que je m'autorisais moi aussi à piquer un somme, un sourire de bienheureuse étirant mes lèvres.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et voilàààààà, à plus tard ^^**

**Review ? contre une nuit avec un mini-Avengers (ou Loki, pas de jaloux).**

**Tchuuuuuuus !**


	14. Une histoire de glace

******Comment ça, ça fait trop plombes que j'ai pas publié ? *se tasse devant les auras meurtrières de ses lecteurs* hum, désolééééee ! Que dire de plus ? Ah si, bonne lecture ;)  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Alors, quel parfum ?

Je commandais pour moi (citron framboise, mmmmh !) avant de me tourner vers toute la troupe qui me suivait en rang plus ou moins formé. Alice eut à peine le temps de citer le sien (« chocolaAAARGH, TONY ! On ne joue pas avec les foulards des gens !) que les enfants commencèrent à babiller joyeusement.

- Fraise.

- Choco-

- Vanille.

- Noi-

- STOOOOOOP !

Mon cri ramena un peu le calme. En même temps, avec les tympans pétés…

- Vous. Tous en file indienne.

L'ordre sec de mon amie fit plier les monstres comme des petits soldats. Chacun se retrouva donc bientôt, sans bagarre cette fois, avec sa sucrerie dans les mains. Bien sûr, ça ne dura pas…

- Pourquoi Loki il a trois boules et nous une ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Hein, pourquoi ?

… Dieu que j'avais envie d'étrangler ces sales gosses parfois.


	15. Maman, les petits bateaux

******La suite !  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ma meilleure amie avait toujours eu des idées bizarres. Fofolle sur les bords, parfois un peu sadique mais toujours assez bienveillante et serviable (étonnamment) : cela faisait un mélange très… explosif. Malgré ça, on s'était tout de suite entendues on ne s'était jamais engueulées (ou presque) depuis cinq ans. Je passais souvent sur ses fautes et elle ne m'embêtait pas plus que de raison. En bref, une jolie amitié qui débouchait généralement sur pas mal de délires.

M'enfin, c'est bien beau les délires, mais PAS quand je suis inclue dedans et que c'est _définitivement stupide_.

Elle avait déjà fait ça au lycée, je m'étais cassée en courant. Maintenant, j'hésitais entre rire ou pleurer devant la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Les Avengers plus mini-Loki, en cercle, se tenaient par la main, avec Alice entre Clint et Bruce. Et depuis maintenant 2 heures, ils chantaient toutes les comptines possibles et imaginables. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule avec les enfants : la dernière fois avait été pour le moins catastrophique puisqu'on l'avait retrouvée attachée avec toute notre réserve de scotch sur une chaise, un torchon dans la bouche et une cuisine dans un état apocalyptique. J'étais donc obligée de restée avec elle à les écouter chanter on n'avait pas trouvé mieux à faire… C'était donc passé de « Maman, les petits bateaux » à « La mère Michelle » ou le classique « Frère Jacques ». Tandis que moi, j'essayais en vain de me boucher les oreilles à côté de cette cacophonie pas forcément agréable à entendre.

- On lui a raccommodé, pirouette, cacahuète ! On lui a raccommodé avec du joli fil doré, avec du joli fil doré !

Je veux _mourir_.


	16. Et bien moi, quand je serais grand

******Encore un autre... (je vais jusqu'au 20e drabble)  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Et toi, Thor, tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras grand ?

- Je veux taper sur les méchants et sauver les belles princesses !

… qui a eu la stupide idée d'écrire des histoires aussi machos, déjà ? Pas vraiment de surprise de ce côté-là, Thor a toujours été et sera toujours un guerrier aux bras plus épais que mes cuisses (oui, oui, c'est possible). Natasha a déjà dit (ma mère a eu un gros sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire) qu'elle serait danseuse étoile, Loki a babillé son souhait de devenir magicien (je me marre), Bruce veut devenir médecin, Clint s'est découvert une vocation de professeur (comme ma mère, qu'il admire beaucoup pour sa gentillesse) et Tony nous a sorti qu'il serait astronaute. Quant à Steve…

- Am', Am' !

Je grimace. Je n'aime pas ce surnom mais, malheureusement, les enfants ont tous pris l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça par facilité de prononciation (même si le regard ironique de Tony quand il me voit serrer les dents me laisse un certain doute…). Petit Steve, du haut de ses 5 ans, arrive en courant avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je souris doucement, attendrie par ce bout de chou aussi avide que moi d'histoires à cet âge. Il me saute dans les bras et s'assoit sur mes genoux, fier de lui.

- Quand je serais grand, je serai le Seigneur des Pirates !

… Plaît-il ? Un ricanement me parvient du côté d'Arthur, qui affiche un sourire sournois. Okay, j'ai compris, il est temps qu'on régule l'utilisation de la télé.


	17. Une histoire ! Une histoire !

******Les galères avec les petites enfants... *soupir*  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Vous ne vous rappelez peut-être pas mais quand vous étiez petits, un de vos grands hobbies était d'enquiquiner vos parents le soir pour qu'ils vous racontent une histoire. C'était le cas de tous les enfants… y compris les baby Avengers.

C'est donc résignée que, tous les jours avant qu'ils se couchent, je m'attelais à la tâche ô combien ardue de leur lire un livre. Ardue d'abord parce qu'il faut le choisir.

- Vous voulez que je vous lise quoi ?

Question rhétorique qui amenait invariablement beaucoup de bruit. Je faisais la lecture au deuxième étage, histoire de laisser Thor et Natasha (qui sont parmi les plus âgés) descendre au lieu de déplacer les cinq autres. Les sept petits étaient tous en pyjamas et si la chemise de nuit blanche allait bien à la mini-espionne, l'ensemble mickey qui habillait Tony me fit mourir de rire intérieurement.

- Moi, je veux une histoire de héros qui tape les méchants !

Thor, sans surprise.

- Euh, j'aime bien les histoires de magiciens… murmura Bruce.

Loki, suçant allègrement son pouce, hoche la tête pour approuver.

- On peut pas lire une histoire de fée ? demanda Natasha avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Après moult négociations, j'optais pour une légende, « L'Odyssée » où il y avait de la magie (comme demandé), une fée (bon, plutôt une sorcière comme demandé) et de la baston (comme demandé). Les enfants écoutèrent attentivement, retenant leur souffle au rythme des aventures d'Ulysse. Bien sûr, Thor se leva pour mimer les batailles, Tony critiqua les actions du héros, Loki demandait souvent la signification des mots qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et Natasha fut offusquée de voir le peu de pouvoir qu'avait Pénélope. Mais bon, hein, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

A la fin, ils étaient tous autant qu'ils étaient à moitié comateux Maman et Arthur vinrent chercher Thor (collé à son petit frère) et Natasha (la tête reposant sur le torse de Steve) pour les coucher tandis que nous bordions les autres. Je souriais en voyant que Clint dormait avec le ventre à l'air et replaçait doucement Bruce (qui était tout au bord du lit) près des autres. J'embrassais enfin la scène du regard. Ah là là… ils avaient beau être chiants avec leurs superpouvoirs dans des corps de 4 ans, ils n'en restaient pas moins adorables.


	18. Barbie et Ken version Hulk

******Je me suis éclatée à écrire celui-ci xD  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Vioooon ! Viooooon !

Ça, c'était Steve qui venait de passer en courant. Il tentait apparemment de mimer un avion. Oui, je sais, brillante déduction : je m'étonne parfois moi-même.

- Viooooon ! Tacatacatacata !

Thor, maintenant. Il aimait bien le principe des pilotes de chasse, lui aussi.

- Échec, annonça une voix triomphante.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au petit monstre devant moi. Evidemment, Tony ne pouvait pas être comme les autres enfants et se complaisait donc à tenter de me battre aux échecs. Je fronçais les sourcils, fis la moue et tentais de trouver une faille dans sa stratégie. En vain. J'avançais donc sans conviction ma Reine, qu'il fit tomber avec un plaisir notoire avant de s'attaquer au Roi.

- Echec et mat !

- Ambre, mets-y un peu de conviction : c'est la cinquième fois qu'il te bat, susurra mon frère (ce traître) avec un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour du visage.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi, grognais-je en grinçant des dents.

Clint raccommodait son nounours (le mien à l'origine, mais bon, il ne voulait pas le lâcher depuis qu'il l'avait délogé de mes étagères) dans un coin, surveillé par ma mère. Loki, lui, s'esclaffa joyeusement sur les genoux d'Alice, tout heureux de la lecture qu'elle était en train de faire. Quant à Natasha, elle jouait avec Bruce à Barbie éconduisant Ken (oui, sacrée briseuse de cœur déjà à cet âge).

- On refait une partie ? proposa Tony.

Je le regardais un instant avec désespoir. Puis, il sourit devant mon air déconfit et se jeta sur moi.

- En fait, non : je préfère te chatouiller !

Le prenant au mot, je le déviais en riant et me mis moi à le chatouiller. Il se tordait de rire sur le sol lorsqu'un cri retentit.

- Code vert ! s'exclama ma mère.

- GRRRRR !

Bon. Je songeais devant l'air malintentionné de Bruce (comme par hasard, juste en face de moi depuis que la petite russe avait fui à l'anglaise) que décidément, c'était toujours pour ma poire. Et qu'il avait pris _un peu trop_ son rôle de Ken au pied de la lettre.


	19. La Douche

******C'est l'avant-dernier !  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- NOOOOOON ! je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas !

Rien à faire : mini-Thor criait, gesticulait, tempêtait de son mieux mais…

- Ça fait trois jours que tu es là, il est temps que tu te laves ! m'écriais-je en lui enlevant de force son t-shirt.

Ma mère s'occupait du pantalon et, malgré ses protestations, il se retrouva en habit d'Adam en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Mjölnir ». Néanmoins, il s'accrocha à la paroi de la douche, refusant obstinément de rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Je rentrerais pas dans cet objet infernal !

- … objet infernal ? releva suspicieusement Alice depuis la pièce d'à côté.

- C'est une DOUCHE, Thor. Pas une soupe de poisson !

- NOOOOON ! Pas de soupe de poisson ! je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas ! répéta automatiquement le petit Dieu du Tonnerre.

Blasée, je finis par lui faire décoller les doigts de la paroi et le mis sous l'eau une fois qu'elle fut bien chaude. Il eut un cri digne d'une fillette, puis se calma.

- C'est pas froid ?

- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda ma mère, intriguée.

- Bah, nous on avait des bacs d'eau froide avec des bains de siège le matin.

Estomaquée, j'eus un petit moment de bug. Ah ?... d'accord, je saurais pour la prochaine fois. Je me coucherais moins bête ce soir sur les pratiques de Frigg par rapport à ses enfants. Une fois le supplice terminé, on fit sortir le petit garçon de la salle de bain.

- Alors, finalement, tu aimes la douche ? quémandais-je, moqueuse.

- … je veux plus faire de shampooing !

Sur ce, il s'enfuit en courant. Bon, allez, au suivant…


	20. Horloge

******Le dernier drabble avant... avant je ne sais pas combien de temps xD  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Catherine, appela Alice, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ma mère, un tournevis à la main, nous attendait en bas de l'escalier. Je tenais Steve dans mes bras, mon amie avait Natasha, et Tony trottait sur nos talons. En contrebas, la petite silhouette de Clint transparaissait derrière celle de ma mère.

- Rien à faire, soupira-t-elle, je crois que je vais emmener l'horloge à la décharge.

- Uh ? mais pourquoi ?!

- Elle ne marchait plus ce matin et je n'arrive pas à la remettre en marche, peut-être bien qu'un mécanisme a été abîmé…

Je jetais un regard attristé à notre vieille horloge murale, désormais sur la table. Je l'avais toujours vu là, d'aussi loin que je me souvenais. Ça allait me faire tout bizarre de la jeter, bizarre du genre « désagréable ». J'y étais attachée de façon sentimentale, mine de rien. Je n'écoutais soudain plus que d'une oreille ce que ma mère disait, trop absorbée par ce qui se passait sous mes yeux.

- Dis donc, Ambre, tu m'écoutes ?

Je l'arrêtais d'une main et lui montrais l'horloge. Assis sur une chaise, un petit tournevis en main, Tony finissait de mettre en place les dernières pièces.

- Y'avait un petit problème dans le mécanisme mais je l'ai démonté et j'ai tout réparé, déclara-t-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie qui tapait sur le carreau.

- Oh. My. God.

Quelle belle élocution, Alice.

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

******Une petite review par-ci par-là pour encourager une pauvre petite auteur ? /PAN/  
**

******Bon, en espérant que ça vous a plus en tout cas :3  
**


	21. C'est de l'art

******Je vais poster la suite aujourd'hui... si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ^^ d'ailleurs, je pense plus ou moins à la suite de ces drabbles : est-ce que ça vous plairait de voir des Avengers ados ? si oui, quels couples (réalistes, s'il vous plaît ^^) se formeraient ?  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

C'était calme. J'avais réussi à dormir 1 heure entre deux crises des enfants et me levais pour voir où ils en étaient. J'espérais (sans trop y croire) qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de conneries trop graves pendant que je dormais : Arthur était sorti, Maman partie se balader et Alice tentait d'expliquer au téléphone à ses parents depuis ce matin qu'elle devait rester un peu plus (dur, dur les connaissant).

Je descendis les escaliers, arrivant au premier étage. Coup d'œil dans le salon : personne. Nerveuse, j'allais au rez-de-chaussée et optais pour la cuisine : personne. Sentant le coup fourré, je me dirigeais vers la salle aux DVD.

Il y en avait _partout_. Sur les murs, les meubles, le sol, la porte. Tout était recouvert de dessins enfantins réalisés au feutre. Exaspérée, je me mis à crier, créant un branlebas le combat sur les petits monstres plein de couleur. Seul Loki, les larmes aux yeux, me regarda sans bouger.

- Mais c'est zoli les dessins !


	22. Magie magie

******J'ai adoré écrire ce drabble. Inspiré d'une expérience personnelle d'ailleurs...  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Loki ? mon chéri, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Alice.

Un hurlement mêlé à des pleurs désespérés fut sa seule réponse. Je fis la grimace, reflet de celle qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de mon amie.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien, on va te sortir de là, tentais-je en maintenant Thor serré contre moi.

Le pauvre bout de chou (oui, ça fait bizarre de dire ça du Dieu du Tonnerre) était terrifié, tremblant violemment à chaque cri de son frère. Bruce, blotti dans les bras d'Alice, n'en menait pas large non plus. Quelqu'un monta en courant, arrivant du rez-de-chaussée. Natasha sur ses épaules et Tony accroché en mode koala : je reconnus de suite mon frère.

- Aucune nouvelle du serrurier ? implora mon amie d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, désolé, souffla-t-il. On a essayé d'en contacter plusieurs mais bon, un dimanche…

Steve, reniflant, serra un peu plus fort Clint contre lui. Les deux enfants, sur un fauteuil, n'avaient pas bougés depuis tout à l'heure : en fait, c'était eux qui étaient venus nous prévenir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils avaient commencé à jouer avec Loki mais, par inadvertance, le plus petit s'était retrouvé seul dans une pièce, la porte fermée. Sauf que, petit problème, le mini Jotun avait aussi (personne ne savait comment) réussi à donner un tour de clé. Depuis deux heures, il était donc bloqué dans la chambre et personne ne savait comment l'en faire sortir.

- Je viens de penser à un truc, fit abruptement Arthur.

- Vas-y, exprime-toi ! ironisa Alice.

Il lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas d'un commentaire acide, sachant qu'elle était plus que perturbée par la position du bébé. Nous l'étions tous, d'ailleurs.

- C'est un sorcier, non ? A 3 ans, il devrait savoir faire des trucs basiques. Comme ouvrir une porte fermée à clé.

Tony, le plus vif du tas, eut un petit sifflement admiratif devant son raisonnement et commença à le bombarder de questions sur les pouvoirs des sorciers en général. Tandis qu'Alice levait les yeux au ciel, je me rapprochais de la porte.

- Loki ? Loki, ma puce, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Il y eut un petit reniflement.

- Je veux que tu m'écoutes et que tu fasses ce que je te dis, d'accord ?

Silence.

- Okay, commençais-je doucement. Tu vas te rapprocher de la porte et regarder le petit trou où il y a la clé. C'est bon ? Maintenant, tu vas penser très fort que la clé tourne.

- Ça ne marchera jamais, siffla Alice.

Il y eut un claquement. Sans un mot, je posais Thor par terre et ouvrit la porte. Loki, en pleurs, me regarda fixement de ses yeux émeraude avant de me tendre les bras. J'enlaçais aussitôt le petit Jotun, frissonnant à peine au toucher de sa peau bleue glacée.

- Ca va aller, c'est fini…

- Tu disais ? railla mon frère à l'intention de mon amie.

- Hm !


	23. Y'arrive pas !

******Ou comment la situation peut se retourner contre quelqu'un x) parce que les génies ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit !  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Y'arrive pas ! s'exclama finalement Bruce en posant son crayon.

Souriant doucement, je lui pris la main et essayais avec lui.

- Tu vois, expliquais-je, il faut faire comme ça. Un rond… puis un bâton. Et voilà, tu as fait un « a » !

Tout fier, il tenta de le faire seul.

- Et on dit, je n'y arrive pas, rectifia machinalement ma mère, très occupée avec Thor.

- Oui, Catherine.

Prenant Loki dans mes bras, je fis le tour de la table. Nous étions tous réunis dans le salon avec pour but d'apprendre aux plus grands à écrire. Steve, tout content, s'appliquait candidement à faire ses lignes. Natasha, sous le regard sévère de mon frère, faisait de son mieux en tirant la langue sous l'effort. Clint jouait avec son crayon, dégoûté de ne pas y arriver, et je dus réitérer la même manœuvre qu'avec Bruce. Thor, malgré son incapacité chronique à ne pas connecter correctement ses cellules grises, se débrouillait plutôt bien avec l'alphabet latin (bien différent de l'alphabet runique dont il devait avoir l'habitude) enfin, tant que ma mère restait à côté. Quant à Tony….

- J'en ai marre ! s'écria-t-il soudain, balançant ses feuilles, couvertes de ratures, par terre. Si y'arrive pas au bout de la 183ème tentative, c'est que c'est impossible. J'arrête !

- « Je n'y arrive pas », Anthony.

Il y eut un court blanc. Durant lequel un ange passa, jouant avec énergie de sa harpe. Le temps que l'information selon laquelle Tony Stark le génie playboy milliardaire philanthrope, à 4 ans et des brouettes, _n'arrivait pas_ à écrire. Puis, Alice sortit avec précipitation de la pièce, laissant Steve en plan. Arthur la suivit aussi sec. Malgré le fait qu'ils montèrent à l'étage, on entendit leurs éclats de rire très distinctement et j'eus _beaucoup _de mal à ne pas les imiter.


	24. Voiture ?

******Et le dernier drabble avant un moment ^^  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cela faisait quelques jours que les enfants étaient là et après l'épisode du fond de teint, nous avions décidé qu'il serait bien pour eux de les emmener à la plage. La nouvelle ayant été reçue avec un énergique « OUAAAAAIS ! » (suivi d'un « C'est quoi la plage ? » de Thor), nous avions tout préparé le matin même : les maillots de bain (trop petits pour nous), les serviettes (en fouillant dans les placards, on en avait trouvé assez), la crème solaire (pour les peaux sensibles comme celles de Loki ou Natasha), les chapeaux (parce que ça tapait), etc…

Sauf que nous étions désormais devant un gros problème.

Un _énorme _problème même : un peu plus d'une tonne, grise, avec quatre roues et (selon les garnements) un aspect peu engageant. Oui, la voiture.

- Voiture ? avait demandé Thor, un peu déphasé.

Tony avait alors commencé sa grande explication sur les automobiles, prenant un malin plaisir à faire son petit speech. Ce serait peut-être lui qui devrait se reconvertir en professeur, tiens. On avait investi dans un siège auto pour Loki (qui donnait un peu plus de trois ans) et des rehausseurs pour les autres. Maintenant, restait à savoir qui irait dans quelle voiture. Parce qu'il en fallait bien deux pour mettre tout ce beau monde. Déjà, les grandes (Alice et moi) devant, avec maman et Arthur comme chauffeurs. Après, il fallait caser tout ce beau monde de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de bagarre sur la route : on n'avait pas spécialement envie d'un « code vert » (comprendre : métamorphose en Hulk) en plein milieu du trajet.

Natasha fut donc mise avec Alice et maman dans une voiture, accompagnée de Steve, Tony, Loki et Thor. Ce furent donc Clint (le plus calme, de _très _loin) et Bruce qui nous accompagnèrent. Ils furent des anges pendant cinq minutes, se contentant d'observer le paysage. Puis, vint la question qui tue.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Je me cognais la tête contre le tableau de bord.

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous en voulez encore ? (naaaan !) hum, bon, je vais me répéter : si vous avez des idées, si vous voulez voir des Avengers ados et les potentiels couples à se former, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !  
**

**Une review contre un baby Avenger à câliner pendant un long trajet en voiture ?  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


	25. Vamos a la playa

******Bonjour bonsoir ^^ alors, voici la fin de mes drabbles sur les Baby Avengers : il y en aura donc eu 29 en tout ! *toute fière d'elle* je vous laisse apprécier la fin puis je vais faire mon annonce...  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

J'avais toujours adoré la plage. Le sable chaud, le soleil, la mer, tout ça…

- Je vais te noyer !

- Aaaaaaaa-

Le cri de Steve s'arrêta brusquement tandis que mini-Thor lui flanquait la tête sous l'eau avec énergie.

- Alice, par pitié, fais quelque chose, m'écriais-je d'un ton désespéré à ma meilleure amie.

- Chui _un peu_ occupé, là…

- Moi aussi, j'ai les mains prises !

La situation actuelle ? Je tentais de gérer Bruce et Tony en même temps (ce qui devenait plus difficile chaque jour parce que le jeune génie avait une certaine tendance à se montrer possessif… oui, déjà cet âge-là : ça fait peur), Alice portait Natasha sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle essayait d'apprendre à nager à Clint, Arthur était parti on-ne-savait-ni-où-ni-pourquoi-mais-ça-nous-emmerdait-d'avance et ma mère jouait avec Loki.

Y'en a qui ont de la chance. Et visiblement pas Steve qui ne réapparaissait pas.

- Oh, vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

Mon inconscient de frère venait de se pointer d'un air à moitié penaud devant le bazar auquel _nous_ faisions face toutes seules (mais seulement à moitié car il a sa fierté), un sac plastique à la main.

- Va sauver Steve, bordel ! hurla aussitôt ma meilleure amie avant de tomber en arrière, étranglée par Natasha qui s'était raccrochée à ce qu'elle pouvait en glissant lorsque la grande avait hurlé.

- Steve… ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

Ni une ni deux, je lui fourrais mini-Hulk dans les bras et partait séparer les deux blonds avant de laisser ma mère passer un savon maison à Thor. Mais tout cela s'arrêta bien vite à la question (bien innocente, on y croit) de Tony.

- Il y a quoi dans le sac ?

- Hm ? Des glaces pour tout le monde, répondit Arthur en sortant la sienne pour commencer à manger.

Ce fut aussitôt la débandade et je dus attendre dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir déguster la sucrerie. Qui était déjà fondue.

- Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? gémis-je en prenant la tête dans mes mains.


	26. Fayot !

******On avait déjà parlé de Tony et sa possessivité, n'est-ce pas ? là voilà qui revient en force...  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ça avait commencé à la dérobée, dans notre dos. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte, surtout que le principal intéressé (malgré son jeune âge) est très réservé. Mais un jour par hasard, alors que j'étais allée voir à l'improviste les enfants en train de faire du coloriage sur la terrasse, j'ai surpris Tony en train de se moquer de Clint :

- Fayot ! narguait-il.

Bien sûr, le petit archer ne répondait pas, se contentant de le fusiller du regard. Regard où on pouvait apercevoir quelques larmes très vite refoulées en périphérie. Ni une, ni deux, j'intervenais.

- TONY !

Aussitôt, le gamin se recroquevilla, pris en faute. Il tenta tout de même les petits yeux de cocker mouillé mais je résistais (pour une fois).

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? sifflais-je méchamment.

- … que c'est un fayot.

- Mais enfin, Tony ! Tu ne dois pas, non, aucun de vous ne doit insulter les gens ! C'est mal, tu leur manques de respect en faisant ça. Tu comprends ? tentais-je d'expliquer tout en sachant à quel point il pouvait être _chiant_ quand il s'y mettait.

Faisant la moue, il détourna la tête.

- Tony, tu m'écoutes ? Tony !

- … c'est pas une insulte, c'est la vérité, grommela-t-il pas très discrètement.

- Et pourquoi donc, je te prie ?

- Parce que c'est tout le temps lui qui va dormir avec toi.

….. Si je m'y attendais, à celle-là.

- Pardon ?

- Clint est un fayot parce que c'est le seul qui peut dormir avec toi, martela le petit ingénieur avec conviction.

Je soupirais. Le soir-même (ou plutôt, le lendemain très tôt), vers 4 heures du matin, je me couchais avec deux petits garçons aux sourires béats dans les bras.


	27. Fils de Coul ?

******Parce que pour moi, Coulson ne peut pas et ne _doit pas_ mourir.  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Am' ! AAAAAAM'! hurla Thor en me sautant dessus.

Je le réceptionnais en douceur, calant le petit garçon contre ma hanche tandis que je l'entourais de mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? soupirais-je.

Je venais juste de finir de ranger leur chambre, ça avait été crevant. Comme d'habitude. Mais la moue apeurée du prince me mit la puce à l'oreille : quelque chose d'énorme venait de se produire.

- Le fils de Coul est là ! s'exclama-t-il en pleurnichant. Je veux pas partir, moi !

- Le fils de Coul ? releva mon frère en sortant de sa chambre, alarmé par les pleurs de Thor.

Blême, je croisais son regard. Nous eûmes le même réflexe : descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse pour voir si les enfants allaient bien.


	28. Nicholas Fury & Compagnie

******On arrive au dénouement... encore un drabble...  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le SHIELD avait envoyé une dizaine d'agents, armés jusqu'aux dents, en mission de sauvetage dont l'objectif majeur était venir en aide aux Avengers. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas prévu que mini-Loki soit là, ni qu'en fait, tous leurs superhéros avaient régressé _et leurs cerveaux avec_.

- Je veux rester ici ! hurlaient Thor et Tony, plus déterminés que jamais malgré leur peur.

Steve, perché sur les épaules de mon frère, pleurait en silence, de même que Clint, blotti contre moi. Bruce, tremblant, squattait ceux d'Arthur, Natasha, ceux de ma mère et Loki, ceux d'Alice. D'après l'Espion (notez la majuscule), il s'agissait d'un coup monté des supers vilains contre leurs pires ennemis. Ils avaient frappé lors d'une bataille opposant Loki aux Avengers, envoyant tout ce beau monde transformé en enfants par erreur dans une autre dimension (un problème dans une incantation les avait sauvés d'une mort certaine, apparemment). Ils avaient donc atterri, par je ne sais quel coup de chance, dans notre salon.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, coupa mon frère, mais vous pensez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser faire ?

Je lui jetais un regard paniqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait encore ?!

- Ce que veut dire mon fils, rectifia ma mère avec diplomatie, c'est que nous nous inquiétons beaucoup pour le sort de ces enfants. Nous avons vécu pendant près de deux semaines avec eux et cela a été suffisant pour qu'ils s'attachent à nous.

- Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à Loki, martela mon amie en le serra contre elle.

Fury se pinça l'arête du nez, visiblement très agacé. Coulson, aussi calme que jamais, posa enfin la question qui tue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il y eut un silence. Aussi bref que notre concertation muette.

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps à cause de l'énergie noire qu'utilise Odin pour garder le passage ouvert. Nous voulons rester avec ces enfants. Vous voulez les emmener, résuma ma mère rapidement. La seule solution qui reste est donc de nous emmener avec eux à condition que vous nous rameniez après.


	29. Tour Avengers et l'utilité d'une IA

******Et voilà ! :D  
**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Fury avait accepté. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas que l'état de ses superhéros vedettes s'ébruite. Nous étions à présent dans la Tour Stark nouvellement renommée Tour Avengers. Les enfants s'étaient vite acclimatés à leur nouvel habitat néanmoins, nous avions plus de mal. Le moindre pas et nous tombions sur un objet dont le mode d'emploi manquait à l'appel.

- JARVIS ? tentais-je doucement.

- Oui, mademoiselle ? répondit aussitôt une voix venue de nulle part.

Je sursautais avant de concrétiser mon idée.

- Peux-tu ouvrir les volets de la baie vitrée du salon de cet étage, s'il te plaît ?

- Tout de suite, mademoiselle.

- Ambre, rectifiais-je machinalement.

Toute la petite troupe s'était affalée sur les fauteuils, poufs et canapés. Tout le monde était crevé, moi comprise. C'est donc avec soulagement que je me laissais tomber dans un canapé, soupirant du confort et de la chaleur du petit corps venu se coller au mien. Tony, pour changer.

La baie vitrée à présent ouverte sur New York nous laissa béats devant le superbe coucher de soleil qui s'annonçait. Et la nouvelle vie qui allait de pair.

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**C'est donc la FIN des Baby Avengers :3 je suis contente d'avoir mené un tel projet et je vais donc demander l'avis des lecteurs pour savoir si je dois faire une suite (mais il me faudrait pas mal de gens pour me motiver, je vous préviens... je suis en train de déserter ce compte ^^").  
**

**Oh, et je vais éclaircir un peu le point des couples pour les Avengers ados : j'aurais dû vous prévenir que, quel que soit le fandom, j'avais en horreur quasiment tous les couples qui ne sont PAS originaux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? *smile*  
**

**Si vous êtes toujours motivés pour savoir ce qui va arriver à Ambre, Alice, Arthur et Catherine, il y a le bouton review... et, qui sait, un trailer sur la prochaine série de drabbles "Teen Avengers" pourrait voir le jour...  
**

**Review ? Contre un sourire sincère de l'agent Coulson ! ^o^  
**

**A la prochaine :3  
**


End file.
